Sara Modrič
Sara Modrič is role-played by Valentin girl. About her Sara is a 16 year young girl, who likes to dress in her fancy clothes. As we can see, she has blue hair with a purple strand and a white flower hair clip. Her eyes are bright blue too and on her cheeks she always has a slight red blush. She wears a pink pearl necklace that has a golden circle, in it she has two photos of her mom and dad. Her top is dark blue with a bright belt on her chest, as she is wearing grey leggings with gold and pink patterns. She is wearing dark blue boots with heels, that have blue crystals on it. Sara is also wearing bright purple gloves, because of her powers that she possesses. She does not smile, her natural face is mostly serious or sad and can burst in anger very quickly. Her powers are as different as her language. As we can see in her surname: Modrič, we can discover two things: that with her powers she can see things in the future and that her language, that she speaks, is Slovenian. Sara's family is not like her, they are normal people, who has given a 'blessing' to her special daughter. As she was born, a wise-man came to her parents and told them, that their daughter will have a disease and will die someday. The parents didn't believe the man, but then he showed to them, the future. They were scared about their little one and decided, that the man should do whatever he must. The wise-man gave Sara a power that he uses - seeing things in the future - and from the power, her side hair became white. In some years, Sara grew and her white strand was slowly turning into purple. She was training her powers with the wise-man and with her basic powers, she could do lots of things: read people's minds and bringing pain in them, transporting in one land to another. In her youth she almost hurt her father, when she wanted to make a test with the mind reading power. From that day, she is careful with it and only uses it in when it's necessary. Sara 2.jpg|Casual clothes Sara 3.jpg|Spring clothes Her personality is that she is very calm, does not talk much and she mostly wants to be left alone. She doesn't want to find any love now or in the future, because what she got from love, is hurt. After she was 13 years old, the Man in the Moon choose her to be a new Guardian and her center to be, Wisdom. She can speak her basic language - Slovenian, can also speak English very well and some Hulangarish words. Her powers The future look This is her basic power, that Sara has and uses. She can open a portal to anyone and they see their fortune tell, as she can see things that will be done in the future. Reading minds She can read any minds with the permission or with out it. She can also bring pain in them, just by saying the words. Transportation Sara can locate herself to one far or short land, to another one. Family and other members Borut and Matilda Modrič.jpg|Borut and Matilda Modrič Mitja.jpg|Mitja Wise-man.jpg|The Wise-man Stephen.jpg|Sara's cousin Father Her father's name is Borut, he is one of Sara's big friend, because she respects him, tells him mostly everything and does some experiments. She loves him very much as her mother. Mother Her mother's name is Matilda and she is Sara's strength. She is one of the most optimistic person in the family, because every time when Sara is down or cries, because things are hard, she knows how to act and what to say. Mitja Mitja was Sara's first love, when she was 11 and he was 15. In the start of the relationship, Sara told her boyfriend about her unusual powers. At first Mitja didn't knew what to say or do, but in a short time, he understood and liked it. The reason why is he Sara's ex-boyfriend is because, he wanted to have some money. He wanted Sara to brainwash the people in delivering the money, but she could not do it. From that, the fight quickly started when Mitja said some very rude words, like: she being a monster and that she is not like the other people. Wise-man The wise-man's name is still a secret that nobody knows, neither Sara or her parents. He trains Sara to be good with her powers and shows her that she can control multiple powers, not just from looking to the future. She oftenly calls him Teacher. Stephen Kulong Stephen is Sara's very cold cousin. They both see each other in a couple of years, when there is a family reunion, where everybody comes and have a feast. Friends and enemies Kilian Sara is sometimes avoiding to be seen by anyone, but she seems to help Kilian regularly in time. She only helps him, because her teacher says to do so. She is still mad at Kilian for looking into her mind where she hid her memories of how she became so distant to people. She doesn't want to be friends with Kilian, but as he helped her, when she collapsed, and cared for her... she is willing to start a friendship with him. Pitch He was the first one that saw what she could do with her powers and had her as a henchmen. She despised him for what he made her do and from then on, she is very careful around herself. Quotes *"People are scared because of me, because of my powers and what they don't see is that I am trying to help them." *"To bo zelo dolg dan" (in translation it means: "This will be a very long day"). *"Nikoli več se ne bom zaljubila in to prisežem!" (in translation that means: "I will never (be in) love again and I swear it!") *"Pain!" Trivia *Her birthday is on September 23. *Sara's signature color is BlueViolet. *She was designed in: Azaeladolls. *She has similar powers as Fran. *Sara does not fight and she doesn't know how to fight. *Her name Sara Modrič is translated to English as: Sara (the) Wise. *Her powers can make her a bit weak. *She is rarely seen. Gallery Sara 31.jpg|At home Sara 4.jpg|At winter Sara 5.jpg|Sleeping clothes Sara 6.jpg|Evening dress Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Valentin girl Category:Power users Category:Psychics Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation